Zombie Apocalypse
by NightHawk9001
Summary: There is a zombie attack. Again. Finn, Jake, Flame Princess, Beemo, and Marceline must stay away from the zombies as Princess Bubblegum tries to find a cure.


Princess Bubblegum stared at the vast wasteland that was once Ooo. It was in ruins. She had known she could have prevented this. But it wasn't entirely her fault. She was the only one who knew how to produce the elixir to save everyone, yet she was too slow on making it. She didn't have much time anyways.

It was only yesterday that the zombie carnage had started. It had only taken her by surprise. She tried recalling all events that happened on that day.

As she was finishing the final touches on her latest experiment, Peppermint Butler came to the room. He had a brought some soda for the hard-working princess. She grabbed it and took a drink from it. Peppermint Butler took a look at the object she was making.

"What are you constructing, princess?" he curiously asked. "It looks like some sort of mechanical legs." PB swiped her forehead and answered, "It's more than that, Peppermint Butler. Since the mishaps happening around here, I think it would be best to make these sorts of mobile machinery in case of bigger emergencies in which the weapons room cannot be accessed."

She added a few more screws and said, "Finished." Then Peppermint Butler said, "It's a bit small, don't you think?"

The entire robot legs height was only a bit more than a foot and a half. "Well, it's just a small prototype," Bubblegum responded. "I need to test it to see if it works, so I can order the bigger parts to make some more."

"But who can fit in such a small machine? I know I can't," Peppermint Butler said. "Easy, Finn and Jake will help," she responded. She went outside and hopped onto her morrow, and flew over to Finn and Jake's house.

She knocked on the door and Finn opened. "Hey Peebs, what's up?" he asked. She took out the invention she worked on back at her lab. "I made these set of Mecha-Legs to use in case of an attack on the kingdom. I was hoping if someone could test it."

Finn looked at the robotic legs she had made. "They're a bit…small, aren't they?" he answered. "Well, they are a prototype. If they work, I'll make another set at a larger scale. Perhaps Jake could try fitting in them?"

"Didn't you see Jake? He went to the Candy Kingdom a while ago to do some errands," said Finn. PB put on her are-you-kidding-me face. "So…I could have just seen him and asked him to help?"

"Yep," Finn replied and went back to playing his video game on Beemo. Princess Bubblegum noticed something about that and asked if she could borrow Beemo. "Why?" wondered Finn. "Oh, you'll see," Bubblegum said.

She looked to see the base of the control for the robot body. They seemed to be in a rectangular shape as she had designed it. She took Beemo and gently laid Beemo down onto the control part, which was a surprising fit. "Huh, guess we don't need Jake," Bubblegum said.

Beemo began moving the arms and legs of this mecha-suit that PB had made. "Oh, cool!" BMO exclaimed as the buttons pressed made many devices and weapons come up. They took up a lot of space.

"Um, Beemo, we should go experiment in the Candy Kingdom. We'll have much more room there," Bubblegum decided. They went out of the house as Finn and PB got on the morrow. "BMO, you should try out the rocket boots! I want to see if they work," Princess Bubblegum suggested.

Beemo, who seemed to begin getting ahold of this new body layout, turned on the rockets on the machine's feet and began to soar along the giant bird. "Wheeeeee!" Beemo exclaimed. "I'm flying!"

They made a dive to the kingdom, which was right below them. "To the lab!" declared Bubblegum. BMO and the morrow went at an excessive speed towards the ground, and without noticing, had crashed into Jake, who spilled his groceries.

"Oh no!" he yelled. "My bananas!" He held the 2 bruised bananas to his face, which were now brown from the impact. "It's ok, long yellow fruits. You're in a better place now." Then he noticed Finn, Princess Bubblegum, and Beemo in his new suit.

"Finn!" Jake said when he saw him, automatically changing in attitude from his dead bananas. "What's with the thing on Beemo?" he asked. "This is Beemo's new Mecha-Suit," Princess Bubblegum explained. "We're testing to see how well this new machine can work, in case there is any danger."

"Look at my condiments!" Beemo said, and pulled out a circular cannon which included a red, yellow, and white bottles. They each shot out ketchup, mustard, and mayonnaise, respectively. Beemo also activated some missiles, which flew up in the sky to make fireworks.

"And there's many more to try out," Bubblegum said. "It is all shown on a little manual found somewhere in the suit." Beemo pulled out the piece of paper which showed the instructions. "Should we do some more experiments with it?" Finn asked as BMO read the manual, but then they heard a noise in the ground.

Jake perked his ears up when he felt something beneath him grumble. "Did you hear that?" he asked. Everyone was confused at what they had heard and looked at each other. Peppermint Butler came out and said, "Does anyone care for a pastry?" holding a plate of baked goods.

"No, we're good," Peebles said. "I think there may be something weird going on underground." "Suit yourself," Peppermint Butler replied, and he took the snacks and ate them somewhere near the flower bed. "They're pretty good," Peppermint Butler tried convincing them.

There was another tremble underneath the earth, this time everyone had heard it. "Whoa, where'd that come from?" wondered Finn. "Seems to me like it was somewhere over there," PB said, pointing to where the butler was sitting.

Suddenly, a hand shot up from underneath the ground, and it began trying to grab the nearest person. "Peppermint Butler, get away from that!" Bubblegum shrieked. "What?" he responded. "It's just a danish. Do you care for one?"

The hand grabbed Peppermint Butler's ankle and he began to scream. The owner of the hand began to rise up to reveal a zombified person of a candy resident. "I thought all the zombies were taken care of?!" asked Finn loudly. "That's Old Man Licorice!" Bubblegum panicked. "But he was buried months ago!" "NARGHAHIOAHUO!" snarled Old Man Licorice as he bit Peppermint Butler, who was still yelling.

Peppermint Butler then slowly began turning into a zombie himself. "Shooogahr!" the zombie Peppermint Butler yelled. "Quickly! We must get away!" Princess Bubblegum instructed. They all ran, Finn, Princess Bubblegum, Jake, and Beemo, following where Bubblegum was taking them.

"Where are you taking us?" Finn asked as they were stopping. "In case of another zombie emergency," Bubblegum explained, "I had an extra lab stored with medicine remedies for any past diseases, in this case would be the zombie mixture. I'm going to go inside and take the zombie cure, hopefully stopping it before it can get anymore out of hand. Just wait out here, the zombie candies don't walk very fast nor can they catch up well, but if there are more to be infected, there can be a problem there."

She went inside the building, while Finn and Jake looked back to see how far away they were from Peppermint Butler. He was about 100 feet away, and moving at a very slow pace. All they could do right now was to wait for Princess Bubblegum to use the remedy on him and stop him.

Finn looked around and noticed someone under a tree nearby. He approached the girl, who was staring down at the ground.

"Hi Flame Princess," Finn greeted. She looked up from the ground to him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well, I was curious about where the wind can take things, so I spent my time following this leaf." She pointed at the object on the ground, which was a leaf. "I want to see how long it can take before it's blown towards its fate." She picked it up without thinking, and the leaf burned from her touch, then crumbled to the ground.

"Darn," she said. Then she looked at the surroundings. "Beautiful day," she commented. "Yeah," Jake came up to them, "except it's about to be ruined by some monsters unless we can take care of them."

"What? What do you mean?" Flame Princess asked him, but they were interrupted by some noises coming from the building in which PB was in.

"She's in trouble!" Finn said and went up to the door and kicked it open. Inside was Princess Bubblegum accompanied by Marceline, and they seemed to be fighting over a can. When Finn opened the door, Marceline hissed.

"Close that door!" she yelled, shading herself from the sunlight. "Oh, sorry," Finn said and closed the door as Jake, Flame Princess, and Beemo went in with him. "What are you guys doing?"

"Well," Bubblegum began. "I was just going to take my potion and just stop Peppermint Butler from infecting us or Candy Kingdom when this vampire," she stared at Marceline, "grabbed it before I could take it."

"I'm sure you're using this thing to get rid of me," Marceline replied. "It says right here on the label 'To get rid of those unwanted undead guests'. I'm sure that means you don't want to see me anymore?"

PB sighed. "That's not meant about you, it's about the zombies that are outside."

"ZOMBIES?!" asked Flame Princess and Marceline, who were unaware of the situation. "We need to get them back to their original compound before they infect the kingdom once again," Princess Bubblegum said. "This antidote can be our only hope of getting the zombies back to normal, yet I still have no idea of how this may have happened."

"It might have been the alien guy who visited here, when he placed that liquid onto those flowers," Finn remembered. "That's surely what it was used for, as a part of his plan, but it doesn't explain what Marceline is doing here."

"I came here when I noticed it was turning to day and I was too far to go home," Marceline explained. "I had to rest here in this place, and became interrupted by someone," she looked at PB, "who had been looking for something, when I noticed that," she pointed to the can of zombie remedy, "and thought she may have had a plan to get rid of me."

"I will if you keep bringing this up," said Princess Bubblegum coldly. "It would be best if I leave now," Marceline concluded, "but as it is still daylight, I'll have to spend my time here. I'm okay with that kind of light though," she said pointing at Flame Princess's fire. "And I think I can communicate with zombies, we're all undead and stuff."

"Yeah, but I don't want you communicating with them, I want me to save us from them," PB said, holding the serum. "We need to be very careful, I'll just throw the cure at the zombies, then maybe they can turn to normal, right?"

Her hand shook as she grabbed the door handle, and she slowly turned it to slightly open the door. Peppermint Butler, as she figured, had already reached them, but she threw her zombie curing mix at him and quickly closed the door. "Did it work?" asked Finn. They went to the window to see if it did.

Zombified Peppermint Butler stood there looking at what the heck Bubblegum had thrown at him, then went back to screaming "SUGAR!" and began eating the grass on the ground. Then he began to roll all across the grass.

"What the flip is happening?!" PB became frustrated. "This potion just became useless! ARGH!" She threw it at the wall. "PB, it's ok," Finn tried relaxing her. "NO IT"S NOT," Bubblegum responded. "This dumb thing doesn't work and now all of Candy Kingdom is going to be destroyed by zombie maniacs!"

The group stared at her, and she finally said, "I'm sorry, I'm having my moment. Someone slap me." Finn then slapped her, as did Marceline, Flame Princess, Jake (stretching his arm), and Beemo, who was still in his powered-up robot suit.

"I said someone, not some-five," Bubblegum looked at them, rubbing her face.

"Calm down, will you?" Jake said. "You can make a better batch, can't you?"

"I-" Princess Bubblegum was about to argue that she had already made the one she spilled at Peppermint Butler, who was still scratching the metal door, when something had hit her in the mind.

"Of course! That's why it didn't work!" she exclaimed. "The alien had clearly used more advanced technology and supplies to make his zombification mix, which is why the one I had prepared did not work."

She went and took out a large paper, which had a diagram-like drawing on it. "These aliens were a more complex group when it came to experiments," Bubblegum said. "Their race was classified as the Nerds, a united team who tried spreading their knowledge so that whatever they came to was more socially advanced, only they would be the ones to take over the host planet. Their location seems to be somewhere past the Oco layer of the universe, on the planet Broz. They'd replace any emotion on there so we could become emotionless like them, but they had back-up plans in case their first one didn't work, which was to just destroy that planet. And according to the other readings, they would have a spy of whichever person they had first affected. In other words, since they failed, they just want to get rid of us with zombies now."

She pointed at the blueprint on the paper. "I can use these to reverse the equation and make a remedy out of that." She looked back at it and frowned upon what she had also realized. "It seems like it will take much too long even for me to handle and make it on such short notice and lots of pressure. I'll need lots of alone time in my other lab."

Princess Bubblegum rolled up the blueprint and said, "I already have all the materials there to remake the zombie cure. I just need everyone to keep the zombies from infecting people, as least amount of candy citizens as possible."

She looked at the door and said, "Be ready." Marceline grabbed a nearby umbrella.

When it was opened, Peppermint Butler was charging at them, but Beemo quickly acted and tackled him away from them. He began biting BMO, but he didn't feel a thing. "Beemo!" PB said. "Protect us as we get to the castle!"

BMO grabbed Peppermint Butler and threw him like a disc, and they went back to running towards the candy castle. "Wait!" Finn realized something. "What about Old Man Licorice?"

"Oh Glob…" Princess Bubblegum choked. "Who knows how many people he infected?"

"Well, let's see here," Jake answered. "One, two, three…4, 5, 6," He was counting at all the people around them, who were coming out of the shadows with green eyes and dry skin.

"We're surrounded!" Finn yelled. He took out his sword and began swinging at them, but they kept coming towards them. Flame Princess tried throwing flames at them, but they continued approaching. Because they were undead, it seems burning them didn't affect them much.

"BMO, rocket mode!" PB yelled. Beemo's arms extended and grabbed the party of five, and shot up to the sky. He made his way to the castle entrance, which was blocked by a few zombies. Princess Bubblegum was the first one in, followed by Finn, Flame Princess, Marceline, and Jake. Beemo kept shooting missiles and mustard at the zombies to slow them down, then made his way inside.

Princess Bubblegum went into a hallway, and began entering a code to the monitor on the wall. Then she noticed everyone else who came in. "Guys, do you mind?" she asked.

"Does it matter?!" Finn told her. PB just decided to enter the numbers and she opened the door. Inside was a glass room, with complete glass walls and lots of scientific instruments, but it was a small room, so not all of them had entered. PB was the only one in.

"Sorry, but this indestructible room has a capacity limit," she said. "The glass can protect me from even the most destructive of forces, so no zombie will get inside and affect me. Still, you must try to get any remaining unaffected citizens and keep yourselves from harm. I'm just going to stay here and try to work on the advanced cure, and like I said, it will take a while. A long while. Good luck!" she said the last sentence with some doubt, and she closed the door on them.

Finally, Finn said, "Alright, you heard her. Everyone try to keep anyone normal away from these zombies."

"Hey Finn!" someone called out from the door. They all turned around and saw LSP, who was not bitten by a zombie yet. "Are y'all having a party? And didn't invite ME?!" asked Lumpy Space Princess. "Or is everyone having a party outside, and you guys are hiding from them, cause to me, when I just came now, it looked like there was some sort of ugly people party, and no one had make-up on and they look like hideous zombies. They could use some make-up, though."

"LSP, they are zombies!" Finn warned her. LSP looked out the window and saw the zombies scraping their hands at the door, trying to claw their way to get in.

"Ugh, again?" LSP scoffed. "There always has to be zombies here, there can't be a normal day where Bubblegum isn't causing these lame problems and-"

Her complaining was interrupted by the zombie arms that punched their way through the door and grabbed her. "AH, LET GO OFF ME LUMP-LOVING CREEPS!" she yelled.

"LSP!" yelled Jake. Before someone could run to save her, Marceline kept them back and said, "No, she's a goner. We can't risk another life."

"But-" Finn wanted to retort. "Now!" Marceline commanded everyone to get to a safer place at the castle. She threw her umbrella randomly at a nearby zombie and fled with the rest of the group. The undead creatures were already making their way inside, crashing through the windows and smashing down the door. Lumpy Space Princess may have already joined them at this point.

They kept running as the zombies were catching up. Some were even making their way from the second floor windows. When they were almost trapped at one point, BMO pulled out a cannon and shot a solid object that broke the zombie barrier.

After a while of trying to outrun them, the five made their way to a door, hoping to not be heard by the zombies waiting outside of the room. "I think we're good right now," Finn said. He flipped on the light switch to see where they were.

They appeared to be in what looked like a kitchen, but wasn't actually a kitchen. It had foods and a refrigerator, along with many bottles containing edible items in different forms.

"How many labs does she need?" Jake asked. "That's already more than the average scientist!" As they wandered around, Finn suggested, "We should pack some food for our survival. We'll probably starve to death if we spend too much time running from zombies. Just be sure not to eat yet or it could slow us down."

The rest of them checked around to see what food they could find. Beemo took a bunch of snacks and kept them in a small container located inside his robot armor. Similarly, Finn grabbed some food and stuffed it in his backpack. Jake used his hand to hold a lot of edible items in it. Flame Princess grabbed a bag of popcorn, and it began heating and turned into freshly made popcorn. Marceline just grabbed an apple and took the red out of it.

Finn stopped when he heard some grumbling noises from the cabinet. He tried listening again to hear what it was, but it was silent now. Pretty weird…, he thought. "Jake, was that your stomach?" he asked.

"No," Jake replied, looking for some things in the fridge. "She's got some weird stuff in here. She kept a tree branch in the jar, and there's some sort of ice melon. And some corn and cabbage..."

"We probably should leave that stuff alone," Finn said. "She could be making an experiment." Jake went to the cabinet to see what was inside, and he saw a zombie. He quickly closed the door.

"Oh Gob," he whispered. "What is it?" asked Marceline. "There is a…zombie in here." Jake shakingly replied.

"Hmm, if a zombie bites me, would it affect me, or not since I'm already undead?" wondered Marceline. "I don't think we have time for-" Finn began when the zombie had already come out of the cabinet, ready took attack. "Run!" BMO yelled.

They ran away as the zombie kept approaching them, so BMO took the fridge with his giant metal hands and crashed it to the floor. He seemed trapped at the moment, but not enough to remain there forever.

"Finn," Jake began to say, breathing hard. They had a heart attack from the surprise they received. "I think it would be best…if I stayed back in case something happens," he ended his sentence.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked. Jake answered, "Well, if we were to all be in the same place, we can be easily ambushed and turn into zombies. Perhaps if I stay in a place where the zombies can't get to me, it would be better for our chance of survival."

Finn understood what he was saying. "Here, I'll give you these so you can have more provisions for your escape," Jake said handing some of his food to Finn. "I'll keep the rest to stay alive in my hidey spot."

Jake looked around and stretched his arm to a vent, took the cover off, and hid down there in his small form, with his food in his hand-bag. He began eating some marshmallows.

Finn sighed, but knew they had to keep moving. "We're going to have to find a way out to a safe place where we can't be directly hit by zombies." He pushed the windows out and let the air in, but it reeked of zombie smell. The sky was beginning to turn a dark orange.

Some candy zombies were behind them, so their only choice was to abandon the castle. Beemo began rocketing himself outside, while Finn and Flame Princess held on, and Marceline floated near them.

Some zombies were below them, so they couldn't get down to the ground. The nearest place was a building to the side, which was also packed with zombies.

"I can't stay above ground too long!" Beemo warned them. "The fuel will be depleted!" Some zombies were starting to climb up the buildings, trying to reach Finn, Marceline, Flame Princess, and Beemo. Beemo took out a ray gun and shot a hole on the closest building, which temporarily got rid of the surrounding zombies. They went inside to hide again, but it would take a while for the zombie crowd to get up here.

But then there came some moaning noises from beyond the hall. They all turned to see a zombie Cinnamon Bun, who was slowly moving at them. None of them were so scared, though, as Cinnamon Bun was moving at a slower rate than the other zombies. He continued his sluggish walking, and accidentally fell when he kept moving, and tried getting up with great difficulty.

"Oh, he's just a zombie dummy-dummy," said Marceline. "We still need to get away from the rest of the zombie army," Finn reminded everyone. They followed him to another hallway, this time with a long row of doors and some chandeliers on the ceiling.

"This place is pretty big," Flame Princess said. "But remember that zombies could appear at any moment," Finn told them. "I think I can hear them banging on the roof," Marceline said. "But wait, aren't we already on the top floor?" BMO supposed. They stood a while and a hole was smashed through the ceiling. Some zombies had a hold of Marceline.

"Marceline!" yelled Finn. "Urgh, get off me, creeps!" she yelled. If only she had the umbrella. They kept falling through the ceiling onto her, as BMO tried turning to a shield to block Finn and Flame Princess from any oncoming zombies.

"We've gotta save her!" Finn said. Marceline then turned towards them with a paler skin than usual and glowing eyes, moaning random syllables in a zombie language.

"We can't save her!" Finn said, and the three remaining ones quickly turned around to run away. "What can we do?" asked Flame Princess worriedly. "I'm sure the whole kingdom is zombified by now, hopefully not Princess Bubblegum, if she's still in her protected room. And Jake…" He remembered how Jake wanted to be left in case they don't survive. It seems like they won't be able to make it, so perhaps Jake could live.

Then some more zombies came up in front of them. Flame Princess tried burning the group of zombies, but they seemed barely affected as they were dead, though their skin seemed a bit charred. They tried grabbing her and almost bit her, but the candy zombie stepped back when his hands caught on fire a little. "AH, HAWT, HAWT!" he screamed.

Flame Princess stepped away from them as well, next to Finn, but the floor beneath them creaked and broke suddenly. Beemo looked down at them. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Finn replied, and Beemo began getting attacked by these zombies. Being made of metal, he had no skin to be affected, and he punched all of them back and made a clearing to the floor under them, and jumped inside.

The zombies would reach us soon, Finn thought. Flame Princess looked at the arm that was almost bitten. "I cannot hurt them," she began thinking. "But they cannot hurt me?"

"If there was a pile of zombies leaping at you, I'm sure they could still get you. The only one safe at any time would be BMO, but the zombies could dismantle the parts or something."

Beemo responded, "The zombies do not seem enough quick to take my stuffs away." Finn looked around at the room, which had several passages. They each led to many openings, and the doors looked identical, making it harder for them to choose which one is best.

"Hmm, they could lead us to different endings, but which one should we pick?" asked Finn. "Choose quickly!" Flame Princess told him, as a zombie fell down to the floor on his feet. "IMERKAT!" he groaned. Several more were coming as well.

Finn slung open a door and they went in. The hall led to a dead end, unfortunately, as they found a wall blocking the path. "We're trapped!" Beemo said. Finn felt what the wall was like, which appeared to be some sort of wood. "Balsa?" he wondered.

Flame Princess, on instinct, punched the wall as hard as she could as some zombies began coming in through the door uninvited. It began making a hole as she punched, and they tried getting through. Flame Princess went to the other side first, then Beemo. It looked like they were in some sort of boiler room.

"Little help?" asked Finn. He wasn't able to get through very well, and his backpack seemed to be holding him back a bit. "Finn!" Flame Princess went over to him and tried to grab him to pull him out, but he began to feel burns on his body when she tried.

"Hot! Hot!" he yelled. "Sorry," Flame Princess apologized. He looked back at the part that was stuck on the wall and sighed. "Flame Princess…" he began to speak. "You two need to get out of here. It's not safe in this building full of zombies."

"But…" she responded. "We can't leave you behind." Finn looked behind him and saw the zombies approaching. "I'm going to stay here and hopefully block their way in. You guys need to survive and try to wait for PB to finish her thing she's making. If she can ever get done," he added.

Flame Princess didn't want him to do this. She wished he wasn't forced to, but it was their only choice. She could hear the zombies approach and knew she'd have to act quickly. So she hugged him goodbye and left.

As if it wasn't already painful enough for Finn, some zombies began biting him. He could feel himself turn into one of them and tried fighting it, even though he knew it was no use. He continued staying there and blocking the path for them, but he broke his way out as soon as he completely turned to one.

Beemo was running around the boiler room, trying to find some sort of exit for them to escape from. Flame Princess followed him, sad that her boyfriend was now a hideous zombie at this moment. "Beemo," she started to say. "I don't think there is any way out of this. I just don't."

"But we have to keep ourselves safe," BMO responded back. "Finn gave himself up so we can get out." "But that's just it," Flame Princess said. "There is no way out of this. The only way we can get rid of all the zombies is to blow them up."

She sat there frustrated with herself, knowing she should have saved Finn and now there is no way out of this mess. "Maybe we could blow them up," BMO said. "You're not serious, are you?" was Flame Princess's response.

"No," Beemo said, and kept walking around the room and found a door on the ground. Flame Princess opened the handle, which opened the door and led to an underground shelter, but it was a tiny one. It seemed only one person could enter out of the whole room.

"What did you mean about getting blown up?" asked Flame Princess.

BMO took out the manual to the robotic suit and flipped to some pages. "Here's something: If there is ever a case, whether it be a war, or a giant attack, or something, you can start fresh and destroy all of it with the simple push of a button. Located inside the top body part of the mechanism is a destructive bomb which will blow up the anything surrounded in sight, within up to 50 miles."

After Beemo was done reading, Flame Princess looked at the small instruction book and followed it to get the bomb out. It came out from part under Beemo's head, and looked like a timer with some wires and buttons. It seems as if Bubblegum had prepared herself for a situation like this one. Should I really be doing this, thought Flame Princess to herself. The zombies came out into the room to attack. Looks like she had no other choice.

"Why do these things have to end in explosions?" She pressed the button, and a loud ring let out, and the timer began counting down. It was counting down to less than a minute. She knew she could save herself in the small room on the floor, but she didn't want to leave poor BMO behind. BMO seemed to read her mind and said, "You take care of yourself, I'll be fine."

"But you'll be blown up," Flame Princess said, about to sob. Beemo smiled. "It's for the best."

Those words rang in her mind as if she had automatically remembered something. Then she hugged Beemo and saw the hungry-looking zombies coming at her. She made her way down to the room, while the countdown was still going.

43…42…

It will blow up everything around her. She looked at this room, which was all steel and metal. She hoped it could support a nuclear-like explosion.

The zombies had begun biting Beemo, but to no affect. Beemo just stood there, knowing these zombies will be blown up along with Beemo too.

The timer went to number 28, and Flame Princess had some lava tears in her eyes, as she kept thinking of what may happen. Perhaps Jake stayed alive, and this explosion was only going to kill him. I hope he can find some good shelter, Flame Princess thought.

She was going to blow up the rest of the Candy Kingdom, along with Finn, BMO, and Marceline. If she would live, she knew she wouldn't be able to live with that. Maybe Princess Bubblegum could live and be finished with the cure, but she realized it was too late, and she would have worked for nothing.

Flame Princess was still counting in her head for when the timer reached 0, and it was now on 15. It's going to go off any second now, she thought. The whole land around her was going to be destroyed, maybe even worse than just destroyed. She wished it wouldn't have happened in the first place.

7, 6, 5…

Then she finally remembered the people who helped her, and she counted down the final few numbers.

3, 2, 1, and the whole land exploded. All of the trees and the buildings that remained became hit by the impact. The whole Candy Kingdom was blown up first, then the land surrounding it, all expanding over Ooo as it met its last stand.

And 51 miles away, there was Jordan, who grinned at what had now happened. With the alien powers he received a few days back, he glided towards the destruction, not being bothered by the toxic air. He wanted to make sure no one survived.

The whole thing was over pretty quickly, it had only lasted about half a minute or so. For a while there was silence. Silence and rubble. The whole area had little remains, with no actual life forms to be found.

"Perfect," he said aloud. He left.

But there was one place in the kingdom that had a survivor. Princess Bubblegum could feel the whole thing even through the glass. She stood up, and opened the door, the slightest movement of which shattered the entire glass room.

She looked around. She had realized what happened. It must have been the BMO bomb.

(I am going to stop you for a second to show you that I had just made a palindrome. If you spell the words "BMO bomb" backwards, it says the same as it does forwards. Just wanted to show you that in case you would have missed it, which I'm sure a lot of you would.)

She probably knew this whole time that she wouldn't be able to make the cure in time, and even now, she was yet to be finished. She was close to finishing, but what good was it now? This was her fault. She kept thinking that into her mind. She was about to give up on herself.

She looked at the glass room lab (or at least, what was left) and walked to look at her past experiments. There was the unfinished zombie cure, then several others she knew she would never be able to make now. There was a teleporter, a mind-reading device, a time machine…

The time machine is what she wanted to make most. It could take her to any point in time, but even these blueprints weren't finished. She took a look at it and thought that this would be the only thing that could help her in this moment.

But it would take really long just to make it.

Well, why not now? She knew if she could make this, it could fix the whole situation. It could turn everything around to when there was no zombies rampaging, all she had to do was make the time machine to the day this all started. "Could I make it?" she wondered out loud.

She looked at the tools she had and knew that if she worked long enough on it, it could be made. She could finish the zombie remedy and travel back in time so that none of this would happen. So that Ooo wouldn't become an obliterated land.

She immediately got to work on her time pad, making modifications so that the math could add up and her invention really could take her back in time. Once she was done with her blueprints, which took a course of several hours, she began the construction. She worked nonstop to make the time machine, not even stopping to go to sleep. It took about 2 and a half days, but her machine was done. It should work, she thought.

The time machine was only more of a circular pad, which had some controls on it that could reverse or forward time, depending on how it was used. Bubblegum then turned to work on her cure, which was near completion. This one only took about an hour and she was ready to fix the timeline so none of this would happen.

She started the time machine, but it had to take a while for it to load up. It seems I'm going to have to wait, she said to herself. Then she heard a small sound coming from some rubble. She prepared herself in case it was a zombie who had survived the nuclear impact of the explosion. She approached the bits and pieces from which the noise came from, and a light appeared from it, then a fire.

Flame Princess came up to face Princess Bubblegum. She looked around the ruins of Ooo and felt guilty about herself. Then she turned to Bubblegum wanting to apologize but she cut her off.

"This is no one's fault, Flame Princess," Bubblegum said. "It was only a matter of time before the bomb I had placed in Beemo for an emergency would explode and cause this."

Flame Princess somewhat understood. "What now?" she asked. PB held up her serum and showed her the time pad she had worked on. "I am going to go back in time and stop this from ever happening," said Bubblegum. "I will be brought back to this place 3 days ago and cure the first zombie before he can attack. The time machine is still loading right now, but-"

She was interrupted by a leaping figure who attempted grabbing her bottle of zombie cure. "No one will fix this! NO ONE!" screamed Jordan, attempting to grab the potion bottle from her. Flame Princess ran up to the guy and tried getting him away from her. The time machine made a beep, meaning it was ready, and Princess Bubblegum stepped on it and was transported back in time.

"NO!" yelled Jordan, struggling and leaping to the time machine, which had disappeared. He groaned in agony. He faced Flame Princess, but she had already punched him in the face with her fist as he turned around, before he could do anything. He lay on the ground unconscious.

As Flame Princess noticed his gruesome looking face, it seemed vaguely familiar to her. She didn't have time to think about it as that future began dissolving.

Back in the past, Princess Bubblegum had hidden behind the castle wall, unseen. This was the zombie scene three days earlier. She had noticed herself with Finn, Jake, and BMO in the robot body. She seemed plumper because she actually had stuff to eat that day.

"…in case there is any danger," Bubblegum was saying. "Psst, psst," the future Bubblegum was trying to get her attention. The first Princess Bubblegum noticed and said, "Oh, excuse moi for a moment."

She went to the second PB and asked, "Are you me from the future, or a clone?"

"I'm from a future, but I don't have enough time to explain. Just chillax right here and let me take care of this," the Princess Bubblegum from the future went up with her zombie medicine liquid in a bottle and took the cap off.

"I'm back!" future PB said. "Did you hear that?" Jake asked. She noticed Peppermint Butler eating his danishes and ran up to him. "Oh, greetings, princess. Do you want a danish now?"

She grabbed him and put him out of the way as the zombie arm came out of the ground. The zombified Old Man Licorice came out, while Peppermint Butler screamed in terror. Bubblegum put a few drops on his head, and he slowly turned back to the normal Old Man Licorice, with no zombie parts whatsoever.

"I feel cured!" he said. "Thanks Princess!" "No problem," PB replied, and went back to the hiding spot the other PB was in.

"There was a zombie who attacked everyone? AGAIN?!" she asked surprisingly. "Yep," responded the second PB. "Now, I'm sure this won't happen again, but in case there is another bad situation, I got these blueprints for the time machine."

She pointed at the pad she came from. "Gee, I didn't think I'd finish that thing. Thanks!" said the first Princess Bubblegum, being handed the instructions for the invention. "No problem. Now continue what you were doing, and also, Marceline's in the storage lab."

Jordan, the one from the past, had watched the whole thing, from when the zombie came up to when Bubblegum cured it. He was absolutely angry. This was his final plan, and it was all wasted. He decided to start constructing a new plan, perhaps it will take a while, but he already had the diagram ready to make these monsters. The whole thing will take 15 years, but perhaps it could be worth it. He ran away from Candy Kingdom before he was seen, ready to make these machines.

The present Princess Bubblegum returned to Finn and Jake to try out more of Beemo's robot mecha-suit as the original Princess Bubblegum began turning on the time pad, which had to warm up for it to reboot.

She noticed that Flame Princess was under a nearby tree, looking at something. She approached her with her time pad and asked before she left, "Hello Flame Princess. What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm watching this leaf…" she said as she picked up the leaf from the ground, and it burned to ashes.

"Aw man," said Flame Princess. Bubblegum smiled at her curiosity and left back to her original time in the future.


End file.
